Under The Rain
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: 3 tahun yang lalu, Illumi bertemu lelaki yang menolongnya dan saat itu juga ia langsung suka padanya. Sekarang, ia duduk di sebelah anak yang mirip dengan penolongnya. Apakah anak yang duduk di sebelahnya benar-benar anak yang 3 tahun yang lalu tetapi... mengapa ia berbeda? HisoFemIllu! WARNING: Lemon! Reviews ditunggu yah? XD [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo, kuro disini dan ini fic kedua kuro dalam bahasa Indonesia.. maaf yah kalau mau baca fic kuro yang lain bakal lama ku update karena numpuk semua nih hutang juga lagi sibuk nih di real life!**

**Yuk, mulai Kuro udah gak mau basa-basi lagi!**

**Hunter x Hunter dimiliki oleh Yoshihiro togashi! Kuro hanya memiliki OC ku sendiri!**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Abal, Hancur, Jelek, AU, Lemon / Lime!**

**Pairing: Hisoka x Female Illumi!**

**Under The Rain**

**Chapter 1**

_**3 Tahun yang lalu…**_

Kota Kyoto, sekarang sedang hujan. Langit tampak sangat gelap, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan usai. Hujan yang agak lebat juga angin yang kencang. Ya, semua orang dengan tergesa-gesa mencari tempat untuk berteduh, atau pun juga ada yang secepatnya menaiki kendaraannya untuk pulang kembali ke rumah. Ada juga yang segera membuka payung miliknya.

Tetapi tidak untuk perempuan satu ini.

Namanya adalah Illumi Zoldyck. Dia adalah anak sulung dari keluarga zoldyck. Dia juga adalah anak yang selamat dari kebakaran rumah Zoldyck bersama dengan anak ketiga yang bernama Killua. Kini, semuanya hilang- keluarga, rumah, barang-barang penting. Sekarang, Illumi dan Killua menyewa apartemen kecil yang sangat murah juga nyaman untuk ditempati mereka berdua.

Tapi.. ia telat untuk pulang ke rumah dari tempat kerjanya itu. Dan saat ia sedang istirahat di bangaku taman, hujan deras turun. Adiknya pasti akan khawatir keadaanya.

Illumi, menggunakan mantel berwarna coklat yang di dekorasi dengan beberapa kancing dan jeans pencil sekarang sudah basah. Rambut hitam yang selembut kapas juga sudah basah. Ia sudah tidak peduli keeadaanya. Ia hanya ingin untuk segera pulang.

Menghela nafas dengan berat dan mengakat kepalanya untuk melihat langit gelap tersebut. Pelan-pelan, ia memejamkan matanya. Tetapi, sebelum seluruh matany tertutup, ia melihat seseorang pria, tepat di depannya. Menutupi mereka berdua dengan payung yang dibawanya itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan halus. Suaranya terdengar dingin tetapi baik, khawatiran juga penyayang.

Illumi inging menjawab tetapi mulutnya tidak bisa mengatakan satupun kata. Pria itu pun langsung meraih tangannya untuk memegang wajahnya. Wajahnya di raba beberapa kali. Akhirnya, jarinya menggesek bibir kecilnya yang dingin dan gemetar itu.

"Kau gemetaran dan juga muka mu pucat.." Kata pria itu lagi.

Illumi tak bisa menjawab apapun juga pengliatannya sudah memburam, karena badanya terasa panas. Tetapi, ia dapat lihat bahwa pri itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah juga mata emas yang sangat indah.

".. Ayo, mampir ke rumahku bentar untuk menghangatkan dirimu.." Ajak pria itu , senyuman kecil dapat dilihat di muka putihnya yang sangat indah.

Illumi tanpa memikir langsung menggangukan kepalanya dan pria itu tersenyum. Karena kakinya yang sekarang sudah kedinginan juga kaku dan pria itu sadar itu, menggendong Illumi dipunggung pria tersebut.

Pria itu memegang dua kaki Illumi dengan erat juga dengan payung di kanannya. Illumi peluk lehernya dengan tanganya dan kepalanya di diamkan di bahu kanannya. Emang susah untuk menggendong seseorang juga membawa payung, tetapi pria itu tidak menyerah sedikit pun.

Pria itu langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"… ke-kenapa.. kau menolongku..?" Bisik Illumi dengan sekuat-kuatnya dan tentu saja pria itu mendengarnya.

"Aku kasihan dengan keadan mu yang seperti itu dan dibiarkan saja oleh orang-orang yang berjalan." Jawabnya dengan tegas juga penuh rasa kasih sayang.

Dengan tiba-tiba, jantungnya pun berdetak dengan cepat. Mukanya pun langsung memerah. Untung saja pria itu tidak dapat melihatnya. _"Apa inikah yang dimaksud oleh cinta pada pandangan pertama..? Iya, benar.." Pikir Illumi._

"Na-nama.. mu?" Lanjut Illumi, berbisik lebih kecil daripada yang sebelumnya.

Matanya, mulutnya sudah pun kelelahan. Semua badanya udah kelelahan tetapi tanganya tetap memeluk leher pria itu dengan erat karena tentu saja ia tak inging jatuh.

"..Hisoka"

Begitu pula, langsung matanya terpenjam erat.

(x)

**PRESENT TIME**

Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu. Sinar matahari yang terik menembus jendela kamar Illumi. Illumi mengakat badannya untuk keluar dari ranjangnya. Merapika kembali ranjangnya yang berantakan itu.

Setelah rapi, ia seketika juga menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil baju sekolahnya.

Melepaskan baju pajamas nya dan tiba-tiba.. pintu kamarnya terbuka dan dapat terlihat adiknya, Killua.

"Onee-san! Sara-"

Illumi berhenti untuk mengambil kaosnya dan begitu juga killua yang mematung beberapa detik. Killua dapat melihat dada kakaknya yang sedang memakai bra hijau muda dengan bunga kecil mengelilingin pinggirannya.

Muka killua langsung merah seperti tomat dan membanting tutup pintu.

"Kuncilah pintumu kalau sedang mengganti pakaianan!" Teriak Killua dibalik pintu Illumi dengan wajah merahnya.

Illumi berjalan beberapa langkah dan mengunci pintunya. Kembali memakai bajunya dengan muka yang sekarang merona. "..Kau juga jangan seenaknya masuk kamar seseorang! Ketuk dahulu!" Tegur Illumi.

"Hmph..! iya, iya, iya! Sarapan udah siap ya, one-san!" Jawab Killua.

"Kau mulai saja duluan..!" Sahut Illumi dan mendapat jawaban "oke" dari adiknya.

Walaupun Illumi itu kakaknya Killua, tetapi ia lemah dalam memasak. Dan sebaliknya, Killua jago memasak dan mau gimana lagi. Jika Illumi memasak maka.. masalah akan terjadi lagi dan mereka berdua tidak akan mau mengalaminya lagi. Tidak akan.

Akhirnya, ia selesai memakai baju sekolahnya dan mengambil tas sekolah juga memakai kacamata merahnya. Dia membuka pintunya dan menuju meja makan. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Killua sudah mulai makan seperti yang di perintah.

Illumi mengambil duduk di depan Killua. Killua sadar akan kakaknya yang akan duduk dan ia memandangin terus kakaknya.

"Hmn.. Killu?" Panggil Illumi dengan pelan.

"Oh, ah! Maaf..!" Killua kembali makan dengan tergesa-gesa dan Illumi hanya menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

Killua memakan sarapannya dengan muka yang masih memerah. "Maaf." Tiba-tiba killua bicara.

"Maaf? Karena? Hal yang barusan?" Tanya Illumi.

"Ya.."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula hanya kamu juga yang melihatnya tapi, lain kali ketuk dahulu pintu kamarku." Illumi menyatakan dengan tegas.

"Baik.. dan Onee-san, kita harus segera berangkat sekolah, kita akan telat." Kata Killua dan Illumi pun mengangguk.

Setelah selesai sarapan, dengan secepat kilat Killua membersihkan piring-piring kotor dan meja makan. Illumi yang sedang menunggu Killua di luar dan akhirnya juga Killua keluar. Illumi tidak lupa untuk mengunci apartemennya dan menyimpan kuncinya.

Mereka turun dari tangga dan mengambil sepeda yang tersimpan di gudang. Mereka menaiki sepeda itu menuju sekolah.

Perjalanan dari rumah mereka ke sekolah hanya 10 menit dan mereka sampai sekolah pas pada waktunya. Meletakkan sepedannya di tempat dimana sepeda lain berada dan menguncinya.

Mereka berpisah karena mereka berbeda gedung- gedung SMP dan gedung SMA.

Illumi berjalan menuju kelas yang ia akan tuju dan sesampai di depan kelas, ia membuka pintu kelasnya. Murid yang di dalam berhenti aktivitas mereja sejenak dan melihat Illumi.

Tidak ada sapaan pagi dan langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Illumi berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di baris paling belakang, tepat di sebelah jendela. Dan teman bangku sebelahnya adalah.. lelaki paling terkenal di sekolahnya- sekolah Hiroyama; yaitu Hisoka.

**TBC**

**A/N: Gimana? Jelek kan.. maklum… selesai jam 3.12 pagi Q_Q Dan maaf chapter 1 belom ada lemon maupun lime! Besok aku akan menulis **_**I will not belief **_** kok! XD**

**Kuro janji-in chapter selanjutnya.. setengah lemon setengah lime..? Yah pokoknya gituh deh!**

**Udah yah, baca + reviews! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yosh, chapter 2 disini! XDD Di chapter satu Kuro janjiin bawa lemon di chapter 2 kan, nah.. berita sedihnya, sayangnya bukan sama illu! *Nangis* Untuk buat kalian reader happy, chapter 3 lemon nya HisoFemIllu! XDD #Spoiler**

**Oke, sip! Kuro tidak mau basa-basi lagi dan akan menjawab reviews dulu!**

**Moku-Chan:**** Aslinya Illumi itu cowok XD Moku-chan ketipu ama penampilannya yah? Hehehe XD Dan itu emang rencana Kuro buat lemon yang hard! XD Juga, makasih banyak udah fav fic ini! Oh yah,, sayangnya, chapter ini keknya Lemon dikit banget(?) Gomen..! dan.. lemon baru di chapter 3 (Kalau cukup dan kalau tidak cukup berate chapter 4) #Spoilers**

**BlueDragon1728****: Makasih banyak yah atas fav cerita ini.. blue-san! Juga terima kasih bilang fic ini asik.. Kuro terharu banget… Q_Q**

**Name Stellapong****: Stella-chan.. makasih banyak reviews nya..! Makasihh.. *terharu* Dan iya! Aku akan update secepatnya..! Tapi jangan berharap kuro update di sekolah yah! XP #Gaada yg ngarep juga kok!#**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter dimiliki oleh yoshihiro togashi!**

**Claimer: Kuro hanya memiliki OC nya!**

**WARNING: AU, Gaje, abal, OOC-ness, hancur, typos, Lemon / Lime! ****VULGAR LANGUANGE!**

**Under the Rain**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Flash Back..**_

Bell sekolah berbunyi. Dengan arti pelejaran akan segera dimulai. Murid-murid yang tadinya sedang bercanda, atau yang berbicara dengan temannya, segera diam dan kembali ke bangku mereka masing saat bel berbunyi juga pintu kelas terbuka.

Guru pelajaran pertama yaitu pelajaran matematika yang diajarkan oleh Pakunoda sensei pun masuk. Murid-murid semua diam. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani untuk membuka mulutnya karena Pakunoda sensei terkenal atas ketegasan yang super.

Pakunoda sensei pun membereskan buku yang ia bawa. "Kalian semua, kita akan memiliki anak pindah yang baru.." Ujar Pakunoda sensei.

Kelas pun mulai bergumam.

"Silahkan masuk.." Kata Pakunoda sensei sambil menengokan kepalanya ke kiri. Melihat aba-aba tersebut, murid diluar pun sadar akan itu dan segera membuka pintu.

Murid itu berjalan- menuju untuk berdiri di sebelah Pakunoda sensei. Murid-murid langsung menatap murid itu. Ternyata, anak baru tersebut adalah perempuan. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang sangat panjang. Dengan hanya sekali lihat, pasti perempuan akan iri akan keindahan rambut yang dimilikinya. Dia juga memakai kacamata berwarna merah di balik kacamata itu, ia memiliki mata hitamn yang sangat besar. Sangat misterius tetapi pada waktu yang bersamaan juga lucu.

Muka murid laki-laki pun langsung muncul rona merahnya. Dan untuk sebagian murid perempuan ada yang memekik melihat murid tersebut karena ia seperti boneka. Juga, ada perempuan yang langsung membuat bunyi "-tsked"

"Ayo, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.."

Perempuan itu menunduk dan mengangkat kepalanya. Senyuman kecil dapat dilihat dimuka perempuan yang bagaikan boneka. "Watashi wa Illumi Zoldyck desu, yoroshiku.." Kata Illumi pelan.

Kelas pun menjadi berisik. Muri laki-laki bersiul dengan senang, beberapa perempuan langsung mengekik dengan kencang. Terkecuali untuk satu murid ini. Ia dengan bosannya mengahadap ke arah jendela.

"Diam, sudah! Sudah!" Tegur Pakunoda-sensei dan kelas pun kembali tenang.

"Illumi-san, silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong. Disebelah Hisoka-kun." Ujar Pakunoda-sensei dan Illumi pun hanya mengganguk. Ia berjalan ke bangku kosong itu dan saat berjalan, murid-murid lelaki hanya bersiul menggodanya.

Juga ada murid lelaki yang iri karena Hisoka- anak terpopuler juga tergalak duduk disebelahnya.

Tetapi Illumi mengabaikan itu total dan segera duduk.

"Baiklah perkenalan usai dan sekarang waktunya belajar!"

Pakunoda sensei pun segera mulai pelajarannya dan setelah selesai, dilanjutkan oleh pelajaran bahasa inggris. Guru yang mengajarkan mata pelajaran tersebut adalah.. Satotz sensei. Akhirnya, setelah pelajaran inggris, bel istirahat berbunyi.

Kelas pun langsung berisik, penuh dengan obrolan. Tetapi, Illumi hanya membereskan bukunya. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang murid datang mengahampiri bangkunya. Ia memiliki rambut emas seleher juga mata yang berwarna hitam. Ia tersenyum kepada Illumi.

"Salam kenal! Namaku kurapika!" Sambut kurapika dengan ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, salam kenal.." Jawab Illumi dengan pelan sambil tersenyum dan terima tangan yang diulurkan kurapika.

"Aku ingin menjadi teman mu, boleh?" Tanya kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh!" Jawab illumi dengan senang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hari pertamanya di sekolah baru, ia sudah mendapatkan teman! Mereka pun mulai berbincang dan tiba-tiba.. Perempuan dengan rambut biru dan mata biru berjalan menuju arah Illumi dan Kurapika.

Di samping kanan gadis itu, terlihat anak berambut pink yang diinkat satu dengan mata biru. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri gadis berambut biru itu terdapat anak berambut hitam yang panjangnya selehernya dengan kacamata berwarna hitam juga dia memiliki mata berwarna coklat.

"Hai anak baru, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Hisoka-sama yah." Gadis berambut biru yang bernama Neon peringatkan dengan nada sinis.

Illumi memandanginya dengan wajah penuh dengan kebingungan. "Kalau aja dekat-dekat denganya.. liat aja nanti!" Lanjut perempuan dengan rambut pink- yang namanya Machi.

"Akan terjadi sesuatu padamu.." Tambah anak dengan rambut coklat dengan nada datar tapi juga berbahaya.

Illumi dan Kurapika menatapnya, tak menjawab apa-apa dan.. akhirnya, mereka pergi sambil cekikikan. Illumi masih saja bengong dan tiba-tiba Kurapika berkata, "Mereka benar, Illu-chan. Kau sebaiknya jangan mendekat denga mereka bertiga. Mereka adalah Fans berat Hisoka-sama dan sudah beberapa murid menjadi korban tindasannya karena coba mendekat dengan Hisoka-sama."

Illumi yang masih bingung hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

_**Flash Back Ends**_

* * *

Illumi hanya menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia sekarang sedang membersihkan kelasnya. Padahal hari ini buka tugasnya, tetapi ia dipaksa untuk menggantikan Neon, Machi, Shizuku- dengan alasan mereka ada janji salon.

Mengapa Illumi bisa dipaksa? Karena ia juga pernah menjadi korban Neon, Machi dan Shizuki hanya karena Hisoka membantunya mengambil penghapusnya yang jatuh saat pelajaran. Dan hukumannya? Dia dipukuli juga disuruh menggantikan tugas piket.

Tentu saja, Illumi tak bisa menjawab "tidak" kepada mereka. Jika ia, maka hal yang lebih parah akan terjadi kepadanya.

Setelah bersih-bersih kelas, Ia mengambil tas nya dan segera keluar sambil membawakan buku-buku yang perlu diberikan kepada wali kelasnya.

Saat ia sudah memberikan buku-bukunya kepada wali kelasnya, ia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kelasnya. Ia kembali berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Tetapi, saat di koridor, ia mendengar erangan kecil. Ia bingung. _"Seharusnya sudah tidak ada murid-murid saat jam segini, bukan?" _Pikir Illumi.

Semakin dekat ia berjalan, erangan itu semakin saja terdengar jelas. Keringat langsung saja keluar dan mengalir ke mukanya karena ia tak ingin apa yang sedang pikirkan sekarang untuk jawaban atas desahan itu.

Tanpa sengaja, saat ia membuka pintu ruang kelasnya..

Ia melihat Hisoka yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja, memangku Neon yang setengah telanjang. Memeras payudara Neon dengan tangan kirinya dan dimasukan lah dimulutnya, sedangkan tangan kanan memainkan puting susu neon. Neon pun mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Dan hal yang mengagetkannya adalah kontol Hisoka sedang di dalam vagina Neon.

Hisoka telanjang dada, tetapi masih memakai celananya (Hanya membuka ritsletingnya) sedangkan Neon sudah tidak memakai apa-apa.

Baju mereka sudah berantakan dan mencar kemana-mana.

Kaki Illumi merasa lemah dan langsung jatuh dengan keadaan posisi duduk- juga tasnya jatuh.

**THUD!  
**

Hisoka yang sadar akan bunyi nya, langsung saja menghentikan aktivatasnya dan meliat ke arah Illumi. "Tch"

Hisoka menarik keluar kontolnya dan kembali meristleting ristletingnya dan berjalan kea rah Illumi. Meninggalkan Neon yang lelah di meja dengan tubuh telanjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Illumi.

"Ini adalah salah satu hobi ku~" Jawab Hisoka dengan nada menggoda.

Illumi yang melihat aksi Hisoka pun langsung takut. Ia memundur dengan pelan. Hisoka hanya tersenyum licik juga sexy. Illumi pun langsung berdiri dan saat ingin keluar dari ruang kelasnya, ia telat karena telah ditutup oleh Hisoka.

Hisoka yang tepat dibelakang Illumi langsung meraih tangannya supaya Illumi memutar badannya dan saat itu juga, Hisoka langsung mencium Illumi penuh nafsu.

Illumi kaget.

Ciuman itu sangat panas. Rasa cokelat yang baru saja Illumi makan tercampur dengan rasa Neon- yang baru saja bermain dengan Hisoka "main".

Hisoka melanjutkan ciumannya. Menjilat bagian dasar bibir kecilnya- meminta masuk dari Illumi. Illumi karena tidak tahan bebannya akhirnya menyandarkan badannya di pintu.

Hisoka selanjutnya, mendapatkan izin dari Illumi dan tiba-tiba menjilat lidahnya Illumi dan Illumi pun langsung mendorong Hisoka.

Ia menarik nafas dengan sangat berat dan mukanya merah seperti tomat. _"Apa yang kau lalukan illumi!? Hampir saja!" _Pikir Illumi.

"Kau manis~" Goda Hisoka sambil menyeringai.

"Hey! Apa ya-"

Sebelum Illumi selesai perkataannya, Ia langsung dicium sekali lagi dengan Hisoka.

Illumi sekali lagi, kaget.

Hisoka sambil menciumnya, pelan demi pelan ia meraba-raba payudara Illumi dan akhirnya memerasnya; dengan tangan kanannya. Mata Illumi langsung membelok dan dorong dia dengan sekuat tenagannya. "STOP!" Teriak Illumi sambil menarik nafas dan muka yang merah seperti tomat.

"Apa?" Tanya Hisoka dengan bosan.

"He-hentikan.. aku.. tak mau! Aku takut.. Dan.. aku berjanji aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau suruh dan aku akan tidak memberitahu kepada yang lain tentang hpbi mu ini! Ja-jadi..?" Mohon Illumi dengan terpatah-patah.

Hisoka agak sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum licik. "Baiklah~" Hisoka setuju.

Illumi langsung lega dan menghela nafas.

"Tapi, besok temui aku saat istirahat pertama dan saat sekolah usai.." Katanya dengan nada menggoda- yang biasa ia pakai kepada perempuan.

"Ba-baik..?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Huwee,,, sorry,,,, Kuro gak janjiin yang kuro bilang! Habis, Kuro kira cukup tetapi, enggak…! T_T Maaf sedalam-dalamnya yah..! Q_Q**

**Dan apa adegan Lime ini memuaskan? Q_Q Kalau enggak, nanti Kuro akan puasin deh..! Buat yang hot so, kuro harus ganbatte! XDD**

**Btw, Reviews yah, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yosh! Author balik lagi nih disini tapi lama, wah sorry banget…! DDX Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak kepada readers juga reviewers yang baik hati mau baca & reviews cerita Kuro ini… Kuro bener, bener terharu banget! Dan chapter inilah yang reader pada tunggu-tunggu.. yaitu… lemon! Tapi, ku jawab dulu sebagian reviewers duluu~**

**Moku-Chan: ****Aku enggak kebalik karena aku pakai yang versi 2011 sih, hehehe.. :3 dan buat pertanyaan mu, akan dijawab di chapter ini!**

**BlueDragon1728: ****Makasih.. banyak….! Dan ini lemonnya yah..! Enjoy!**

**Glegarmembahana:**** Wahhh..! Terima kasih buat idenya! Oke sip, Kuro pake itu disini! XDD**

**Dafuq****: Makasihhh…! Ini, buat kamu udah ku update!**

**Wah! Kuro langsung mulai deh! Karena gamau buat para readers pada ngantuk lagi gara-gara kuro yang bacodnya banyak banget, ayo, mulai!**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter dimiliki oleh Yoshihiro Togashi!**

**Warning: AU, Gaje, OOC, Abal, Hancur, Lemon!**

**Pairing: Hisoka x Female Illumi!**

**Under The Rain**

**Chapter 3 **

Illumi sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tetapi, ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat kea rah jendela. Menutup matanya dengan tangannya karena sinar matahari yang begitu terik, Perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan tangannya dan lihat langsung ke luar jendela itu.

Ia menatap jendela itu beberapa detik and seketika juga langsung lanjut berjalan ke arah kelas. Setibanya di depan kelas ia membuka pintu kelasnya. Murid-murid yang didalam kelas berhenti aktivitas mereka dan menyapa Illumi.

Illumi menyapa mereka balik dan mereka pun langsung kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Tiba-tiba dari belakang, Illumi dipeluk oleh seseorang.

"Kyaa..!" Illumi mendengking pelan.

Ternyata Kurapika lah yang mengagetkan Illumi. "Ohayou!~" Sapa Kurapika kepada Illumi yang masih memeluk lehernya sambil tersenyum lebar. Illumi langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hmph.. jantungku hampir mau copot tau.." Goda Illumi dan tertawa kecil. Kurapika mengikuti Illumi tertawa dan menjawab, "Gomen, gomen~ Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja.. habis seru liatnya sihh.."

"Yah kau sih enak.. tapi kan ak-"

**KRING!**

Sebelum Illumi pun menyelsaikan perkataanya, bel pun berbunyi.

"Ah, bel sudah bunyi, kita selesaikan saja nanti.." Ucap Kurapika dan segera berjalan menuju bangkunya. Illumi pun setuju dengan menggagukan kepalanya dan duduk.

Saat juga tepat ia akan duduk, Hisoka pun datang masuk. Sesampai Hisoka di mejannya dan duduk, Illumi pun menatap Hisoka dengan dingin. Hisoka yang sadar akan itu hanya tersenyum licik sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Akan kutunggu saat istirahat makan…~" Bisik hisoka dengan nada menggoda.

Muka Illumi pun langsung memerah sedikit dan menengok ke arah jendela. "Ya, ya, ya..!" Jawabnya dengan nada yang berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan guru mata pelajaran sejarah- Nobunaga sensei pun tiba. Semua murid langsung berdiri dari bangku nya dan hormat- menyambut Nobunaga sensei.

Setelah Nobunaga sensei mempersilahkan kita duduk, pelajaran pun mulia. 1 jam kemudian setelah pelajaran sejarah ialah pelajaran bahasa inggris yang diajarkan oleh Satotz Sensei.

**KRING! **

Bel istirahat oun berbunyi. Kelas pun langsung ramai oleh obrolan murid-murid. Ada yang keluar menuju kantin atau perpustakaan, ada juga yang bercanda dan lain lain.

Kurapika berjalan ke arah bangku Illumi dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menepuk tangannya. "Gomen! Hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu makan! A-aku.. harus belajar buat quiz inggris yang besok diadakan! Hontou ni gomenasai..!" Ucap Kurapika dengan sangat sopannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. tenang saja.. dan ti-tidak usah menundukkan kepalamu sampai segitunya juga! Aku jadi malu!" Tegur Illumi dengan halus.

Kurapika langsung menjulurkan lidahnya kekakanak-kanakan sambil meletakkan tangannya dirambutnya. "Ha-habis.."

Illumi tertawa kecil dan juga Kurapika.

"Ah, kalau mau belajar kenapa tetap disini?" Tegur Illumi dengan nada usil.

"Oh.. ah! Iya ya..! Aku pergi dulu ya, bye!" Ujar Kurapika sambil membawa beberapa bukunya pergi.

"Bye..!"

Kurapika pun sudah pergi dan Illumi menghela nafas. "Memang kalau tidak ada Pika-chan sangat membosankan ya.." Illumi menghela nafas berat dan menatap jendela beberapa detik.

Illumi langsung berdiri dari bangkunnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia berjalan dengan sangat santai sambil bersenandung. Saat ia ingin belok ke kiri untuk menuruni tangga, ia melihat… hisoka sedang mencium kurapika sambil meraba paha kakinya?!

Ia dengan segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan bersembunyi di balik dinding dengan mata yang sangat shock. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Dasar brengsek..!" _Pikir Illumi sambil berjalan kembali ke arah kelasnya. Seperti ia tidak melihat apa-apa.

"_A-aku… tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu, dasar brengsek!" _Pikir Illumi lagi dan akhirnya, sampai ke kelasnya.

Ia dengan cepatnya duduk di bangku nya dengan kepala di meja. Tiba-tiba.. perlahan-lahan air mata mengalir turun dari muka Illumi. "Ma-maafkan aku.. Pika-chan.. a-aku.. telah membiarkan sih brengsek itu memegangmu.. aku ja-janji.. tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi lagi! A-aku.. akan melindungimu!" Gumam Illumi sambil menangis dengan pelan.

Beberapa kemudian, bel pun berbunyi lagi dan murid datang kembali ke dalam kelas. Illumi melihat Kurapika kembali ke kelas dengan muka merah karena malu. Tanpa Kurapika berbicara satu pun kata, ia segera duduk di bangkunya.

Dan seperti biasa, Hisoka adalah anak yang terakhir untu sampai di kelasnya. Hisoka yang telah duduk pun memandangi Illumi. Illumi yang sadar akan itu hanya menatapnya dengan dingin- penuh kemarahan.

Expressi Hisoka pun tidak bingung, tidak apa melainkan tersenyum licik- yang pasti ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman itu. Illumi hanya meng-"tch".

**- Skip Time!-**

Pelajaran telah usai dan sekarang waktunya istirahat makan siang. Kurapika tak bergerak dari bangkunya. Illumi yang sangat khawatir pun, bangun dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan ke Kurapika.

"Kurapika.." Ucap Illumi dengan halus dan pelan. Kurapika langsung menengok dan memeluk Illumi dengan erat. Air mata dengan cepat bercucuran keluar dari matanya. "Illumi….! A-aku… huweeee….!"

Illumi balas memeluknya. "Kenapa..?" Tanya Illumi. _"Maaf Pika-chan, aku berbohong kepadamu.."_

"Hi-hisoka… di-dia… ak-aku takut! Takut!" Lanjut Kurapika. Air matanya mengalir tambah cepat.

"Tak usah memberitahuku kalau tak bisa…" Illumi meyakinkan Kurapika sambil menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih…" Kata Kurapika, masih memeluknya.

"_Hisoka kau brengsek, kau akan membayar ini!" _Pikir Illumi.

Illumi pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kurapika. "Kenapa..?" Tanyanya.

"Kau disini saja menenangkan diri dan aku akan mengurus sesuatu dulu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan Kurapika menggangukan kepalanya, mengerti.

Illumi berjalan keluar kelas dengan sangat cepat. Akhirnya, ia sampai di tempat perjanjiannya dengan Hisoka. Dengan kasarnya, ia membuka pintu itu.

"HISOKA!" Teriaknya dan Hisoka melihat Illumi sambil tersenyum licik. Hisoka sedang duduk di ranjang uks itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga~"

"Dasar brengsek… kau memegang Pika-chan!" Teriak ku sambil menutup pintu dengan kencang. Hisoka hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ohh~ Jadi kau melihatnya yahh..? Dan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?~" Tanya Hisoka dengan nada menggoda dan menarik Illumi untuk mendekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu! Kau harus membayarnya!" Illumi mentetapkan sambil _glare_* Hisoka dan mengertakkan giginya- menahan kemarahannya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa..~" Jawab Hisoka.

"Tentu saja bi-"

Perkataan Illumi pun terpotong karena Hisoka menindih Illumi ke ranjang itu. Mukanya mendekati muka Illumi pun bergerak untuk melawannya tapi usahanya sia-sia. Hisoka menahan kakinya dengan kaki milik Hisoka sendiri juga, Hisoka terlalu kuat!

"Jadi..? Apa yang akan kau lakukan..?~"

"Tutup mulutmu, dasar Brengsek!"

Illumi pun mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Hisoka tetapi dalam sekejap, Hisoka menahan tangannya dan menggenggam tagannya sekuat-kuatnya. Hisoka tersenyum puas karena tau dia lebih kuat daripada Illumi yang ingin kabur.

Hisoka pun kemudian mencium Illumi dengan penuh nafsu dan Illumi mendorong Hisoka untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Hisoka mengikuti yang dia inginkan. "Bre-brengsek!" Dan Hisoka tertawa licik.

"Aku telah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk melindunginya! Jadi akan ku lakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya jauh dari mu!" Kata Illumi tiba-tiba dengan penuh determinasi.

"Hoo~ Jadi apa saja boleh kulakukan kepadamu asalkan aku tak memegang teman mu itu?~" Tanya Hisoka dengan liciknya. Pasti dia sedang memikirkan sesuaru yang sangat licik. Pasti.

"Iya!"

"Baiklah~ Aku janji takkan memegang dia lagi asalkan aku bisa bermain dengan mu!" Kata Hisoka dan kembali mencium Illumi dengan nafsunya, tetapi saat Illumi ingin mendorongnya untuk lepas, ia malah tambah nafsu.

Hisoka mencium nya dengan sangat penuh bergairah. Menjilati bagian bawah bibir Illumi untuk mendapatkan izin masuk. Illumi tidak ingin untuk mengizinkannya masuk, ia tetap melawan. Ia sangat takut! Tetapi.. tanpa sadar ia mengizinkannya.

Hisoka lanjut mencium Illumi sambil lidah mereka bergilat.

Mereka pun berpisah untuk menarik nafas. Muka Illumi sudah sangat merah. "Si-sialan kau.. dasar brengsek." Ujarnya terbata-bata seperti seseorang yang baru saja menang dalam sebuah lomba olahraga.

"Oh iya, aku penasaran banget kenapa sebelumnya kamu jawab takut? Padahal biasanya setiap cewek yang kuperlakukan seperti itu akan memintaku untuk melanjutkan?~ Kau sangat menarik~" Hisoka tiba-tiba bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa.. aku harus menjawabnya?!" Bentak Illumi.

"Tentu~ atau tidak, aku akan..-"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau ucapkan kata-kata tersebut.. awas saja. bajingan." Illumi mengingatkannya tetapi Hisoka tidak takut melainkan ia tertawa kecil.

"Cepat jawab kalau begitu~"

"Dasar sialan kau mengancamku.. bangsat." Gumam Illumi dan tampaknya, Hisoka yang terdengar tidak marah malah tertawa licik.

"….Aku tidak mau dipegang untuk pertama kalinya oleh siapa pun kecuali dia… lelaki yang kutemui 3 tahun yang lalu- yang menolongku saat hujan.." Jawab Illumi dan air mata pun tiba-tiba beralir dari salah satu matanya. Ia sangat kesal karena Hisoka melihatnnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Hisoka sangat kaget melihatnnya. Hisoka sangat terkejut dan memperlebar matanya dan sepertinya Illumi tidak sadar akan itu. Hisoka bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia berpikir untuk sejenak.

Aksi yang sangat Illumi tidak duga adalah bahwa.. Hisoka menghapus air matanya dengan salah satu jarinya.

Illumi kaget oleh aksi Hisoka dan malah membuatnya tambah menangis. Air mata tambah banyak yang mengalir. Tanpa sepengetahuan, Illumi memeluk Hisoka dan menangis di dadanya itu.

Hisoka juga kaget. Ia ragu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Dengan keraguan dipikirannya, ia dengan pelan dan lembut membalas pelukannya. ".. Tangisan tidak cocok buatmu."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hisoka, membuat Illumi sangat shock. Illumi sangat bingung ia harus merasakan apa sekarang. Sebelumnya ia sangat marah tetapi sekarang ia sedih juga lega.

Hisoka, segera kembali mencium nya lagi sambil bergulat dengan lidah Illumi. Illumi mengerang dengan penuh nikmat. Hisoka menciumnya beberapa detik kemudian untuk menenangkan Illumi. Setelah itu, dari bibirnya ia turun dan menjilat lehernya sambil perlahan-lahan membuka kancing baju Illumi.

Kagetnya, Illumi tak menolaknnya dan mengizinkan untuk melanjutkannya. Hisoka melihat Illumi sebentar dan Illumi menggangukan kepalanya saat air mata masih mengalir.

Saat sudah membuka kancing bajunya, Hisoka dapat melihat bra berwarna kuning dengan payudara yang berukuran sekitar C-cup.

"Ternyata.. kau punya payudara yang indah~" Komen Hisoka dengan nada menggoda.

"Berisik, dasar brengsek" Ucap Illumi dengan muka yang sudah merah seperti tomat.

Tanpa omongan lagi, Hisoka langsung meng-_kiss mark _Illumi di sekitar lehernya.

Hisoka pun menyelipkan tangannya untuk mengakat bra Illumi. Menampakan puting Illumi yang merah muda itu. Hisoka memainkan dua putin tersebut- memutarnya, menyentilnya dan membuat Illumi mengerang penuh nikmat.

Hisoka menjilat, mengisapnya juga mengemut putting kanannya sambil memutar puting kirinya. I melakukan hal yang sama dengan puting kirinya.

Ia memeras payudara Illumi dan Illumi mengerang agak kencang. Hisoka mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Illumi, "Shh.. jangan terlalu berisik.. tidak ada yang mau mendengar, bukan?" Bisik Hisoka tepat dikupingnya.

Hisoka kembali lagi dengan mencium Illumi denga nafsu dan tangannya bermain dengan puting-puting yang sudah mengeras itu.

Hisoka pun menyelipkan tangannya dan membuka resleting roknya dan dilihat lah celana dalamnya yang berwarna kuning. Ia dengan pelan meraba vaginanya yang masih tertutupi oleh celana. "Kau ternyata sudah basah.. apa kau sangat menginginkannya…?" Tanyanya.

"Ngnh.. be-berisik.. brengsek.." Balas Illumi pelan.

"Hmn.. ternyata emang benar."

Perlahan-lahan, Hisoka melepaskan celana yang Illumi pakai dan terlihatlah vagina yang sudah basah juga indah. Sangat indah karena hanya dia yang pernah dan pertama kali melihatnya.

Hisoka mengangkat dan melabarkan kaki Illumi. Meletakkannya diatas pundak Hisoka dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke vagina itu. Menjilat vagina itu dengan sangat lincahnya. Merasakan kemanisan yang Illumi miliki dari situ.

"Haahn…!"

"…. Manis juga kau ternyata"

"A-apa.. katamu lah!"

Hisoka secepatnya membuka resleting celana nya dan sekarang terlihatlah kontol Hisoka yang sudah mengeras. Illumi membelalakan matanya melihat kontol Hisoka.

"_Ti-tidak.. a-apakah dia akan memasukannya?"_ Pikir Illumi dengan wajah pucat. Ia sangat takut..

Dan ya! Dugaan Illumi sangatlah benar! Hisoka memasukkan kontolnya kedalam.

"To-tolong.. ja-jangan.. kumohon.." Illumi memohon tetapi Hisoka sepertinya mengabaikannya dan mendorong pinggulnya.

"Ti-tidak.. ahhn.. kumohon..ngh!" Illumi mengulang lagi perkaatnya dan air mata kembali menghujani wajahnya.

Hisoka mempercepat dorongannya sambil memeras payudaranya dan mengisap puting nya. Ia melanjutakan dorongannya dan dari payudaranya, ia naik ke atas; ke lehernya kemudian akhirnya ke bibir mungilnya.

Mencium dengan nafsu tetapi tidak kasar malah menenangkan. Ya, Hisoka mencoba menenagkan Illumi dengan ciuman itu tapi sepertinya gagal. Illumi masih saja tetap takut. Takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

"..To-tolong.."

Hisoka, ia terus melanjutkannya tetapi di dalam hatinya, ia ingin berhenti tetapi tidak bisa! Karena nafsu nya yang melebihi keinginannya.

Hisoka pun memutar badan Illumi. Membuat kepalanya mengahadap ranjang dan badanya agak menungging. Tangannya menggegam seprai dengan kuat. Hisoka kembali mendorong dan lebih cepat daripada yang sebelumnya sambil memeras pantat Illumi.

"A-ah..fuahn!"

Muka Illumi yang sekarang sudah sangat merah; melebihi tomat dan pikirannya sekarang sudah blank. Ia sudah melupakan rasa takutnya dan diganti oleh rasa kenikmatan yang sekarang ia rasakan diseluruh tubuhnya itu.

"Ce-cepatlah…" Itulah kata-kata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Illumi yang sekarang sudah terhipnotis oleh kenikmatan di seluruh tubuhnya itu.

Hisoka sadar oleh perubahan Illumi itu. Ia tidak menunjukkan senyuman liciknya maupun tawaan liciknya melainkan ia memajamkan matanya. "..Baiklah"

Hisoka pun bingung mengapa ia menjawab dan bereaksi tidak sepertinya. Sangat bingung apa yang gadis ini perbuat untuk membuat dia- sang lelaki yang paling popular juga kasar berubah.

Hisoka meneruskan akitivatasnya dan terus mendorong dengan tempo yang cepat dan akhirnya.. "Illumi..! A-aku.. akan segera climax!"

"A-aku.. ju-jugaa…! Haahn~"

Hisoka langsung saja mendorong dengan seluruh kekuatannya dan temponya melebihi yang sebelumnya dan akhirnya juga.. "Aku sudah…!" Katanya sambil memejamkan mata kanannya.

Dan akhirnya, Hisoka pun sampai klimaksnya begitu pula dengan Illumi. Illumi berteriak sangat kencang tapi menahan dengan menggigit seprai.

Hisoka menarik keluar kontolnya dan masih saja ada bekas spermanya. Spermanya pun berceceran keluar, juga organisme Illumi yang ikut keluar. Menyebar kemana-mana.

Illumi yang melihat keduanya tampak malu. Mengapa? Karena mereka melalukakanya di sekolah dan saat istirahat. Yang dia harapkan sekarang bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya atau mendengar atau mengetahuinya.

Illumi hanya menarik nafas dengan lelah. Hisoka mengambil tangannya dan menarik badan Illumi yang sudah lelah itu ke posisi duduk dan meletakkan tangannya di kontol.

"Lakukan.." pinta Hisoka dan ia tau terdapat keraguan di muka Illumi.

Ya, itu benar sekali. Terdapat keraguan di mata Illumi. Illumi sudah tidak terhipnotis seperti sebelumnya- pikiran ia sudah perlahan-lahan kembali. Tetapi, tidak cuman keraguan, ada juga keinginan. Illumi pun menatap kontolnya ragu tetapi mulai mengraba-raba kontolnya.

Selanjutnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat kepala kontolnya itu. Tidak lama lagi setelah menjilati kepala, samping kanan dan kiri kontolnya, ia memasukkan kontolnya kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Ia mendekatkan badannya dan menyelipkan kontolnya di antara payudaranya. Ia menggerakan payudaranya berkali-kali.

"..ngh.. Illumi.." Rintih Hisoka penuh nikmat. Ia ternyata baru sadar bahwa ternyata gadis itu lumayan juga.

Illumi berkali-kali mengeluarkan dan memasukan kembali kontolnya yang dimulutnya itu. "..Illumi.. aku akan.."

Dan, spermanya berceceran di wajahnya, di payudaranya dan ada juga yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Illumi menelannya. Ia juga menjilat spermanya yang berceceran di wajahnya.

Hisoka menundukan badannya dan membersihkan spermanya sendiri di payudaranya dengan menjilatnya. "Bagaimana rasanya..? Enak bukan" Tanya Hisoka.

"Enak darimana.. rasanya aneh tau!" Jawabnya.

Illumi menarik nafas dengan sangat berat dan sampai sekarang wajahnya pun masih sangat merah. Hisoka meraih bajunya kembali dan juga baju milik Illumi. Ia melemparkan kepada Illumi. "Cepatlah pakai." Kata Hisoka sambil memakai kembali baju-bajunya.

Illumi pun secepatnya memakai bajunya kembali. "Kau tidak lelah kan? Kalau lelah tinggal saja disini dan aku akan memberi alasan kepada Tompa Sensei kau sakit perut atau sejenisnya.." Ujar Hisoka.

Akhirnya, mereka sudah selesai memakai kembali bajunya.

Sudah selesai mengancingkan kancing terakhir ia menatap Hisoka dengan wajah yang sangat bingung. Ia mengagngkat alisnya. "Apa maksudmu.." Tanya Illumi kepadanya. Ia benar-benar bingung dan pikirannya sudah lelah karena aktivitasnya itu.

Hisoka menghela nafas dan menjitak kepala Illumi untuk menyadarkannya. "Kita sudah membolos satu pelajaran.."

"APA?!"

**TBC**

**A/N: AKHIRNYA! Aku menyelsaikan chappie ini! T^T Apa lemon ini menurut kalian cukup hot atau kurang hot atau hot banget atau sama sekali gak hot? Dan juga kalau chapter ini mungkin aneh dan ganyambung,, karena kuro buat dengan posisi yang sangat tak nyaman(?) juga sudah pagi! (_ _") **

**Yahh.. kalau gak hot maklum ini aku buat tidak memakai bantuan mbah gugel! (_ _**_**") habis, menurut Kuro liat mbah gugel memaleskan dan rempng .**_**_. Palingan juga kuro gabakal baca dan hanya nge-scan! XDD *peace***

**Dan sorry readers, update lama habis, Kuro mengrevisi dulu chappie ini karena menurut kuro.. ada yang salah dan aneh?**

**Yah,,, gitulah pokoknya!**

**PLEASE READ + REVIEWS!**

_**[NOTE: Glare:**__ membelalalang]_


End file.
